a slayers choice
by silver.rayn123
Summary: ok a girl named sira has been alone all her life went she is forced to join fairy tail will she help find the dragons? or will she join the dark side and destroy fairy tale? welcome to a slayers choice
1. Chapter 1

silver: hello this is my sceond story so sorry if it scucks

i dont own fairy tail enjoy

/

sira leaned against the rail, on the hill, over looking the city it was beautiful if someone was looking at her they would of said she was a normal looking 14 teenager except for two things 1. she was caring a scythe and 2. she looked too mature for a teen instead of reading some magazine or hanging around boys giggling and flirting she had a scowl on her face.

she was a normal looking teen wearing a black hoodie with the hood down, under the hoodie was a simple dark purple t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers to match the hoodie. she also had a pure black cat sleeping on the ground at her feet this cat name was midnight and if you looked up close you would of noticed her talking in her sleep (yes she's like happy) and white wings sprouting out her back the cat was named midnight because of her midnight black fur.

she had short dark brown hair with a side bang that covered her left eye. her eyes were dark purple with a coldness to them that made people shiver and her mouth was stuck in a permanent scowl.

her scythe was 5 foot 1 and came up to her mid-forehead, her scythe was beautiful it had a obsidian hilt with the normal silver blade shaped in a curve and both the bland and hilt were engraved with exquisite dragons carved into them, right above the blade and below the top of the hilt was 3 amethysts going around it.

sira was a wandering wizard a wizard that didn't have a guild but still took jobs but lately wandering wizards have been forced to join guilds so the council could keep their eyes on them so sira decided to join one before she was forced and she decided on fairy tail because they were number one but hopefully this guild would be stronger than her last one...' stop thinking about that' she said to her self.

she grabbed her sleeping cat pulled her hood on and headed in the direction of the guild hoping gramps would rember her.

silver: hi did you like it? review.


	2. Chapter 2

silver: hi im back and here's is another chapati :) i don't own fairy tail if i did there would be more dragon slayers like sira

/

sira looked at the guild it was bigger and better then she rembered 'they must have redone it ' she thought to her self she gathered her wits and entered.

the first thing she noticed was gramps siting on the counter like old times and

she looked around and saw a interesting site a half-naked guy shouting at a pink haired guy she heard the pink one shout " shut up stripper" and the half-naked one answer " make me fire breath" she turned away from them and went in the direction of the bar and shouted" hey gramps i need to talk to you" everyone turned to look at her and stared she looked normal except... "hey girl what's with the big knife shouldn't you be some weak little girl?" in a flash she was behind him with her scythe at his neck.

droy gulped and said "um never mind" sira released him and walked to the master she said "well do you rember me?" Makarov looked at her in surprise " sira? is that you?" he asked she said "yes its me gramps" he smiled and they went over to a table to talk. sira leaned her scythe on a near by wall and shouted "any one touches it your dead" the guild gulped and turned back to what they where doing the people who where still watching couldn't hear anything but saw them talking.

sira turned to Makarov and said " i need to join the guild" he blinked and said" why you always preferred to work alone" she sighed and explained "the magic council has decided wandering wizards would be forced into guilds" Makarov smiled and shouted "mirajane please bring the stamp(the one they use to give you the guild tattoo)" mirajane came out with it and asked "what color and where do you want it" sira answered " on my neck and dark purple" mirajane smiled and did it she said" hey sira how have you been?" sira looked at her in shock "mirajane!? if your here how is little Elf?" mirajane smiled and said" good actually he's here" sira looked around and spotted the only one that could be him "wow you have grown little elf" Elfman said " and you have got stronger i hope?" she responded "yep i bet i could beet you in a arm wrestle" everyone stared at her like she was crazy then sira turned back to mirajane and said" where's Lisanna?" she asked hopefully.

everyone in the guild stared in pity expressly mirajane 'they use to be so close' mirajane thought and looked at sira and said" im so sorry... she's dead" sira looked at her as if she had said she was a alien from outer space sira face turned back in to that emotionless look and said" where's the grave? WHERE IS IT?" sira shouted mirajane answered sadly" in that garden you guys played in" sira gave the guild on last look and ran out the door mirajane shouted after her " don't go now its raining" true it had started raining and quite heavily.

everyone in the guild looked at the door in wonder and someone in the 'audience' said "how does she know you guys" midnight her cat decided now to speak up "she meet them when she was young" natsu shouted " hey another talking cat" yes indeed midnight was a talking cat midnight continued as if she hadn't heard him "let me start from the beginning, when sira was 4 she and her family where at there summer home in the south but her good-for-nothing dad got into some trouble with a dark guild, 5 dark guild members came to her house and decided to kill her family she hid in the cupboard and watch her family die after that she kept smiling and lived by herself then when she was 5 she started wandering around going town to town doing small jobs and getting money when she was 6 she joined a guild only to have it and all the guild members destroyed, her guild tattoo disappeared and she ran for days and dident stop not even to eat after a while she wandered into a town and collapsed when she woke up she was in a strange place

~FLASHBACK~

sira sat up in the bed and looked around it was dark in the room and she couldn't see much but she focused and a silluet in the chair next to the bed she in a timed voice said" where am i?" the figure in the chair jumped slightly and said" your at my house" and sira said "and you are...?" the girl laughed and said" im Lisanna" with a smile sira said" im sira lets be friends ok?" Lisanna smiled at her and said " ok we will be the best of friends"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

midnight said" they quickly became friends and the same with Mirajane and Elfman they all where very close but the best memory sira has was when"

~FLASHBACK #2~

6 year old sira and 7 year old Lisanna where walking to the flower patch hand-in-hand like best friends should and were smiling like there was no tomorrow but sira tripped, fell, and rolled down the small hill "hey are you ok" Lisanna shouted "im fine but look what i found" Lisanna walked down the hill and looked at the thing in sira's hand it was a big egg with black markings on it sira lifted it up and said "im going to hatch it" Lisanna smiled and said"ok but i get to help" 2 weeks later the egg hatch into a black cat with white wings, on the day it hatched it was exactly midnight and they named her after that perfect moment

~END OF FLASHBACK #2~

natsu stared in wonder 'that's almost like how i got happy' he thought, midnight said" yeh but one day she diapered and left me with Lisanna and didn't come back until she was 8 she came and picked me up with out telling Lisanna nothing because sira saw through the guild window Lisanna with a pink-haired boy hatching a egg like sira and Lisanna did when they where young, it hurt her deeply to her it felt as if someone took her best friend it was like someone was taking her life and messing it up after that day she never smiled again she left and we haven't returned until today" everyone felt sorrow fill their hearts most of them thought 'all this girl has know is sorrow and pain' gray yelled at natsu saying "hey fire-breath you where messing up someone's life even before you met them" natsu yelled back"its not like i meant to" and a fight broke out

/

silver: well until next time bye


End file.
